


Fursona

by Predaking



Series: Simpatico One-shots [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Non Canon Pronouns, Silly, brainstorm discovers furries and thinks its the greatest, cybertronians not understanding how humans work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predaking/pseuds/Predaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm tells Percy about a human phenomena called "furries" and shows them her fursona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fursona

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write for this pair for so long and I had really no ideas so you get Brainstorm being a furry. 
> 
> Non-canon pronouns used, both are she/her
> 
> edit; yes for the longest time i referred to percy as they/them i changed my mind

“What is this supposed to be again?” Perceptor was, at the very least, very confused, staring at the datapad that Brainstorm had insisted was very important that she see.

It wasn’t unusual for the eccentric engineer to do this, insisting that Perceptor review her latest blueprints or look at an article or picture she found on the internet, but usually it was nothing that out of the ordinary. This...however…

What was displayed to them was a drawing, Brainstorm had revealed she had drawn it. It was of a creature that looked like an organic turbofox, but it was standing in an upright position and had its anatomy changed to resemble a bipedal creature, complete with the front paws replaced with hands and the legs modified to resemble a blend between digittrade and plantigrade. It was painted in ghastly unmatching colors and had parts of it they hadn’t seen any organic creature of this build sport. It had feathered wings coming out of its back, black and pink striped twisted horns from its forehead, as well as some sort of multicolored mane.

It was...positively horrendous.

“Brainstorm, what in Primus’s name is this?” She started, “I don’t see this as an effective weapon besides maybe frying optic nerves. Oh _Primus_ don’t tell me you’re dabbling in genetic engineering.” Perceptor looked honestly unnerved at the thought of this _thing_ being created in a lab and brought to life.

Brainstorm rolled her optics, “No, silly, it’s my fursona.” She said this as if she expected her to completely understand what she meant. Unsurprisingly, Perceptor had no clue what she was talking about.

“Fur...sona? Like a persona with fur…?” If anything this only served to baffle her more. “Elaborate.”

Brainstorm took the datapad away from her, swiping her fingers across the screen several times while babbling out a response. “You see while most people interested in the stuff would prefer to research human pop culture-” At this point Perceptor made a mental “ _oh no_ ”. “I’ve busied myself with searching out the niches, the stuff that goes unseen to most, the stuff people don’t take time to care about.”

At this point she flipped the datapad around and proudly presented it to Perceptor. “I give you, furries!”

She raised a brow, taking the datapad and looking it over. Brainstorm had pulled up a saved article about a human phenomena that, as stated, were called furries. Perceptor skimmed the article briefly, silently reading to herself.

“ _The furry fandom is a subculture interested in fictional anthropomorphic animal characters with human personalities and characteristics.Examples of anthropomorphic attributes include exhibiting human intelligence and facial expressions, the ability to speak, walk on two legs, and wear clothes. Furry fandom is also used to refer to the community of people who gather on the Internet and at furry conventions._ ”

“Is this what you’ve been working on for the past few weeks?” She finally said, handing the datapad back to Brainstorm.

“Well, past few months actually. Three to be exact.” She hummed, flipping the datapad back to the picture of her…”fursona”, as she called it. “It’s fascinating, and it seems like almost everyone has chosen to skip over it! Did you know these “furries” have figured out how to mimic holoform technology?”

Perceptor didn’t seem to be as enthusiastic about this as she was, sighing out a monotone “Enlighten me…”

“Well you see these humans create their “fursonas” which are like their animal forms, they pay to have these “fursonas” turned into what they call “fursuits”, or basically holoforms. They are able to become their fursonas! It’s amazing that a primitive organic lifeform could come this far! Though it does have some setbacks, not as advanced as our technology as the holoforms have limited range of movement and most of the time the face doesn’t even move...” Perceptor had zoned out at this point as she continued her excited speech, instead focusing on the picture of the organic turbofox furry displayed on the datapad that had brought this whole conversation up in the first place.

“Fascinating.” She said once she had sensed Brainstorm was finished talking, “And why have you told me about this?”

“Well I wanted to ask your opinion on my fursona, constructive criticism and all.” For the last time, Brainstorm handed the datapad back to her, a hopeful look in her eyes as she awaited what she probably expected to be rampant praise.

Perceptor looked at Brainstorm, back to the datapad for a few seconds, and then once again back to her.

“Well...if you want my honest opinion.” she hummed, dropping the pad on the desk beside them. “The design is awful, above all, why an organic turbofox? The colors are gaudier than Senator Shockwave’s ever changing paint jobs, and none of them match to the point one would think you had no color receptors at all. The mane looks like a rainbow threw up on their head, and the various metal piercings are highly unnecessary. On that note, why does it have horns and wings? There’s no purpose for this kind of animal to have those and it just looks ridiculous and ill-fitting.”  
  
Perceptor watched Brainstorm’s reactions as she talked, gauging for any signs of disappointment to signal they should let up. But there wasn’t anything, her winglets were still raised high and her optics showed no signs of hurt feelings.

In Brainstorm’s mind, she knew that after Perceptor berated her creation she would go back and list everything good about it, and how she had done an “acceptable” job on it at the least. She had been through this procedure many times and she knew how this worked.

“So...you like it?” She said, probably grinning wide behind her mask.

Perceptor didn’t even have a chance to look bewildered, she just looked exhausted. She reached out to put her hands on her shoulders, looking Brainstorm straight in the eye.

“Brainstorm your fursona is shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a disaster. Thanks for sticking through with this.
> 
> Visit my tumblr @predaking to send me prompts about these gays or otherwise.


End file.
